


Bonds of Lust

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, Latex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: It’s All Saints Wake and it’s time for festivities! Although on this most curious day, a certain Miqo’te has some other interests on his mind… what will await Ren in the dark dungeon after the door closes?
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Bonds of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request from Twitter! I hope you enjoy it!

The Miqo’te’s steps were quiet as he walked down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with any of the participants in the scavenger hunt game. Making his way through the center of the room and across the stone threshold, he breathed a sigh of relief as he finally entered the lower sanctum of Haukke Manor.

“Alright…” the blue-haired male said, ears twitching curiously as he listened for any unusual sounds in the dungeon. Haukke Manor was once the sight of several grisly killings, after all, and even if these festivities were faked… there was no telling when spirits might claw their way back up from the Void. 

Ren took out a small red envelope and slipped the letter out again.

_ “Wait for me in the last cell on the right-hand side.” _

Cryptic. But, this was sort of what Ren wanted. He was too shy to actually have an encounter down here, so not really knowing what was coming to him fit best. 

Ren breathed a small sigh. Rounding the large hallway, he caught glimpse of the other cells, noting their torture implements still proudly displayed as befit the season. Some of them were more decorated and it was clear some of the cells were meant to be functional for the event, but they all gave a sense of unease that didn’t easily disappear. Finally coming face to face with the room in question, he noticed that unlike the others, this one had a closed door. Ren placed his hand on it and the door swung open with an eerie, loud creek, revealing the room inside. There was the usual bevy of instruments down here--a cross, a table with spikes on it and a wooden divider to hold someone down, a wooden pony, whips, chains, several sharp instruments…

But there was a curious scent in the air he couldn’t place. Sweet… and somehow tangy, and ripe. It made his nose curl, and a thought registered in his mind.

_ Is… this room in use? _

Is that why the door was closed? It wasn’t really surprising, he guessed. There’d been stories of all kinds about Haukke Manor’s usage after the murders were solved and its mistress had been slain, creepy rituals and risque encounters using some of the equipment. Had he stumbled into that…?

As he turned to leave, he heard the door slam. Ren had nearly made a full turn before feeling someone’s hand slide harshly across his neck.

_!? _

Ren’s eyes widened, turning his head just enough to catch sight of a papier-machet mask of what looked to be a fierce, purple werewolf, with sharp, furred ears. They didn’t move, so he figured they must’ve been decoration. The being’s other hand slid around his chest, feeling the buttons of his Valentoine surcoat snap open as he’d let out a sharp gasp.

“W-wh…”

It didn’t take long until the other being had overtaken him. Whoever they were, they were clearly strong, and Ren quickly found his hands behind his back before being shoved to the floor with his face against it, forced to inhale more of that strong scent before he’d feel the being’s furred paw on his back, sliding across the back of his coat to his head. He could see more of them now. They wore the mask of course, and what seemed to be a chestpiece to match with some furred pantaloons, but there was something weird about the shape. All of its muscles were tight and compact, its pectorals front and center and perfectly shaped despite the shapelessness of the costume. What didn’t quite make sense was the tools at its side--a loop of red rope which was being unfurled, and a weird black wand which almost looked like it could be someone’s version of a witch’s wand, were it not clearly more magitek in its making.

Quickly, the werewolf pulled Ren back by his hair and placed him on his knees, arms above him as he’d wrap a bit of the red rope around his torso, just under his armpits. He would loop both spools together there at an anchorpoint, threading them around his torso once more before drawing vertically and meeting with another loop across the upper part of his chest. Ren’s eyes widened now. The rope was so soft, although it wasn’t against his skin, and despite the werewolf’s features the work was being done with such skill he could hardly believe his eyes. Just then the being grunted, looping the rope through the vertical anchorpoint once more and rounding it across Ren’s armpits again, first the right, and then the left, before making contact and looping under once more for security. Ren could feel now a sort of brevity at his chest, with both of his pecs separated by a V-shaped indention across his collarbone and chest, as the body of the rope tugged upward. They made a loop around his neck, thus completing the enclosure, and looped under the anchorpoint before being fashioned into a hitch knot. Ren breathed a hot sigh, before glancing back at his assailant again. Quickly, they worked another hitch down the shape of Ren’s back, pulling the harness taut and then letting it dangle.

“Hah… hah… w-who… are you…?” Ren breathed out, feeling his pants grow unbearably tight against the leather trousers he’d worn before feeling the rope tighten around both wrists.

“A-agh…!” 

He let out a high-pitched moan before feeling his body spill forward, the werewolf working his claws across his legs before unfurling another red loop of rope.

Ren’s face had broken out into a clear, scarlet blush as he felt the werewolf resume its work, beginning with a tight, full leg tie which restrained his ankles and leg muscles perfectly. It looped the rope around his ankle and upper thigh, making a spiral upwards towards the knee before threading it under the length there, making another anchorpoint, knotting all the way down to the initial tie on the Miqo’te’s lithe ankle. Ren tried to catch a glimpse of how deftly the other’s hands worked, but couldn’t help letting out yet another moan as he watched him delicately worked downwards outside the length of his leathered leg, securing the tie with several more knots there until he tucked it under and left it dangle for what seemed to be style. The Miqo’te couldn’t even protest, feeling him start on the left as he’d let out another hard moan.

_ What is he going to do to me…? Is he going to torture me? Use those implements on me? _

Was this who he was supposed to wait for? He’d been too shy to meet them in person, so he really had no idea. For all he knew this person was a pervert, a kidnapper or a murderer, but the way they seemed to be so expertly trained on ropework made him think otherwise…

He was disrupted from his reverie as he felt the werewolf’s hand over his bulge, letting out a loud squeak.

“W… wait… wait, d-don’t… t-that’s…”

The werewolf would chuckle, dark yet somehow even-pitched and youthful as he’d pull at the silver zipper, slowly undoing the leather pants Ren wore and slipping them down his sweaty waist, letting his hard erection spill out. Ren hung his head, letting out a soft whine as he felt the furred paw against it, his sharp claw across his head before reaching for his belt again.

“W-what ar--w, wait, I c--”

The other had spread him so widely now that his ass was fully exposed, cheeks not quite spread but thighs apart enough to give the image of humiliation. The being had even taken his tail and furled it up across the length of rope on his back, slipping it under so as to allow the rope to anchor it from getting in the way.

Ren heard the sound of spit, and then felt an entirely new sensation as a slick object slid around his length, causing his body to spill out electrical impulses which caused him to let out another shrill squeak.

“F-fu--”

From behind the mask, Ren felt like he could see the werewolf smiling as it clicked on the device, emitting a low, menacing buzz throughout the dungeon chamber as he slid the slick tube up and down the Miqo’te’s sweaty cock…

~

Ren felt another drop of drool fall from his lips and hit the floor, feeling the werewolf adjust the speed again on the rod. It had been thirty minutes. The whole time he had been doing this, he’d made sure to work Ren up all the way to the point where his length was red and throbbing before removing the tube and letting him twitch. Sometimes, the werewolf would smack it, or spit on it and let his saliva slide down his shaft. Ren was a bit alarmed at how little respect he seemed to have for it, but something about it just made him harder… the bondage alone was enough to keep him aroused, too. Whenever his eyes lay on those red ropes binding him so harshly, his blush intensified.

The tube slid around his cock again and Ren felt it click on to max speed once more, groaning loudly in rhythm with the vibration. Whatever this device was, it was torture… the werewolf kept his other paw firmly on Ren’s ass, rubbing and groping lightly at it, almost as if he could penetrate without actually doing so. Ren felt like even the slightest change in this situation could cause him to lose it. His arms hurt so badly now, and all he could really do was struggle against the other’s impressive might. Wiggling like a worm, he realized quickly it was futile to try and get away.

_ CLICK! _

The wand shut off, and Ren let out a frustrated groan. Laughing again, the werewolf let the Miqo’te’s cock slide between his paws, before holding it out to dangle as he’d stand and place his foot against his face again, forcing him against the floor. Using his other foot to keep his cock against the stomach of his coat, Ren let out a shrill whine as he felt the furred appendage stroke him.

“P-please… no-not against… my coat… p-please, I’m begging…”

He turned, his eyes wide and inflamed a bit by the outline of red make-up around them, causing the werewolf to shrug before taking his foot away and stripping his paw off. Now, Ren’s eyes widened more than before. What remained from that missing paw was a slick, black, sweaty hand--no, arm, rather, which was clad in what seemed to be a reflective, shiny material. 

It found its way around his length quickly. Ren was powerless against it. So soft, so  _ smooth _ , so slick… it was almost as if his dick was wrapped in velvet, and the werewolf’s technique was  _ merciless _ . Between his laughs, grunts and sighs, Ren just couldn’t keep up. His cock, engorged and twitching with need, couldn’t combat the sensations throbbing through his body, and in an instant he finally cried out and felt that release come, his head growing airy and lightheaded as his vision blurred…

He felt the werewolf continue to stroke, using both hands and holding one over his base as the smoother one slid repeatedly over his head. Rope after rope of hot, milky semen shot onto the cobblestone floor, adding more scents to the air that curled his nose. 

Ren felt his weight give way, and he was on the floor, crumpled and still in his ties. Vaguely, he looked at the werewolf who stood now, licking some of his semen from his sharp, black-clad claw. He used his other paw to grab at the mask, ripping it away and revealing a tanned male with a cocky expression. He was quite easy on the eyes, for certain, and Ren could tell from his face that he took care of himself…

_ O-oh wow, he’s… _

The Miqo’te burned with embarrassment as he looked away. The other male walked forward and scooped him into his arms, exchanging no words before clipping the wand to his waist and leaving their messes behind…

~

A half-hour more had passed. A couple of people stared on as Ren was carried out of the mansion, still naked and covered in binds, in the werewolf’s strong, muscled arms. They’d passed the threshold of the manor now, and were walking down the steps. As they did, two Elezen attendants clad in black robes ran up, stopping mid-way in astonishment as they looked on at the sight.

“W-what in the Twelve happened here…!?”

“Are you okay, ser!?”

The werewolf smirked, shrugging coyly.

“I found this one in the basement… seems he had a pretty cruel trick played on him, down there, if you know what I mean. I’m taking him to the chirurgeon for care…” he said, before glancing down at Ren with a knowing smirk, causing the other male to look away.

“My goodness… what a trick, indeed. I can only hope that you were not harmed. Pray, get him to Gridania without delay, we shall need to make sure he was not assailed by any spirits or ghosts…”

“I can take care of it. Just leave it to me.”

“Thank you, ser.”

The Elezen men stood on the stairs, exchanging hurried and concerned words between them as the werewolf steeped past, walking through the thoroughfare leading towards the gates.

“Well now,  _ lustful binds _ , was that everything you were hoping it’d be?” he asked, with a cocky tone that conveyed amusement.

“Y… yes…  _ gods _ yes, I… I didn’t know what to expect but  _ that _ was…”

“Heh. I’ll take that as a compliment… well, if you’re still itching for more, I’m more than happy to see what kind of trouble I can get you into in the wilderness. Tied up like this, against a tree, I’m sure there’s all  _ kinds _ of things I can expose you to…”

“H-hah… I-I think… I’ll need to rest a bit… actually. T-though you don’t… have to untie me until we’re back in town… I’d rather you don’t, if I’m being honest.”

The werewolf shrugged. 

“Suit yourself. My name’s Dominic, by the way, but you can call me Domi… it was a lot of fun tying you up today~”

“D-Domin… er… D-Domi…”

Ren’s cheeks and ears burned with embarrassment again. Having his name somehow made it to where he couldn’t even look at him, now, even as he reflected back on their time together, and how tightly he’d made his binds…

_ I’ll have to remember his name for sure… though I think, judging by how tight these are, that my body will for some time… _

_ ~ _ END


End file.
